ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Cassadine
Spencer Cassadine is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Caden & Nicholas Laughlin (2006; recurring) *Nathan & Spencer Casamassima (2006-2007; recurring) *Lance Devon (2008; recurring) *Rami Yousef (2009; recurring) *Davin Ransom (08/2009-06/2011; recurring) *Nicholas Bechtel (05/2013-08/2016 &06/2017-08/2017; recurring) Character History: Background: Spencer Stefan Nikolosovich Cassadine is the only child of the late Nikolas Cassadine and the late Courtney Matthews. He was born February 20, 2006. When Courtney became pregnant with Spencer, both she and Nikolas were married to other people. 2000's: At the time of his birth, it was believed that Courtney's ex-husband Jasper "Jax" Jacks was his father. Courtney along with Nikolas and many other residents of Port Charles were suffering from a deadly encephalitis plagne. Spencer was delivered by emergancy c-section and was severely premature. Courtney named him John Michael Jacks, after Jax's late father when she believed Jax to be the father. Overwhelmed with guilt, Jax confessed to Courtney that Nikolas was the baby's biological father and the he had the test changed so that it would look like he was the father. Courtney tries to tell Nikolas this, but by the time he arrives, Courtney is severely weakened and dies without telling Nikolas the truth. Following Courtney's death, Spencer slowly grows stronger and is cared for by Jax and Courtney's best friend Caroline "Carly" Benson. In caring for Spencer, Jax and Carly begin dating. A few months later, Robin Scorpio reveals the truth about Spencer's paternity and he goes to live with Nikolas. Nikolas renames his son Spencer after his siblings Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. and Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer and Stefan after Nikolas's uncle Stefan Cassadine who raised him. Nikolas then begins to raise Spencer with his long-time love Emily Quartermaine. However, Emily decides shortly after Nikolas and Emily get engaged. For the next few years following Emily's death, Spencer is raised mostly by nannies. 2010's: In 2010, Elizabeth Webber is revealed to be pregnant by Nikolas. Nikolas wants Elizabeth and his sons to move with him and Spencer but Elizabeth doesn't want anything to do with him. Elizabeth and Nikolas agree to work together as parents to newborn son Aiden Cassadine. A few months after Aiden's birth, it is revealed that Aiden was in Lucky's son not Nikolas's child. Nikolas and Spencer leave town shortly after Aiden's paternity is reveal. Nikolas and Spencer live in Europe for the next three years before the two returned to Port Charles in 2013. Upon his returned, Spencer becomes friends with Emma Drake, Josslyn Jacks and Cameron Webber. Spencer is smitten with Emma but she is with Cameron. Nikolas begins to date and later becomes engaged to Britta "Britt" Westbourne . Spencer grows close to Britt and her son Benjamin "Ben" Westbourne. Spencer is heart broken when Nikolas and Britt brake up because of Britt stealing Nikolas's sister Lulu and her husbands's embryo and inplanted it in herself which became her son Ben. Ben was returned to Lulu and Dante and Nikolas through out Britt. Britt and Spencer then begun plotting to get her and Nikolas back together, as well Spencer plots with Josslyn to brake up with Cameron and Emma. Nikolas and Britt get back together for a short time but soon part ways once again. In 2015, at Spencer's birth party, Emma brakes up with Cameron and goes with Spencer. But there is fire and Spencer is let badly burt. References Cassadine, Spencer Cassadine, Spencer